Después de una noticia
by Chichibell
Summary: Esta es mi segunda historia y es un relato hecho por Temperance, sobre lo que sucedió después de que le dio la noticia de que estaba embarazada de Booth.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a FOX, y esta historia no fue creada con fines de lucro.**

-Yo estoy…estoy embarazada-

vi como la cara de Booth se convirtió en un solo gesto serio y continúe

-tu eres el padre-

dije con toda la fortaleza con la que era capas, y lo volví a mirar ahora tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro la cual me resulto muy extraña, podía esperar cualquier cosa, que se sorprendiera, que gritara, hasta que se enojara por el hecho de que iva a tener un hijo suyo, pero esa sonrisa en realidad no me la esperaba, pero en el fondo fue un gran alivio, le devolví el gesto, mas con duda, que con alegría plena y al parecer entonces Booth salio de su lapso de shock por la noticia y hablo:

-¿Estas embarazada?, ¿de verdad?, ¿Estas segura?- dijo sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara, yo solo asentí con la cabeza, y por un instante se quedo simplemente observándome con el rostro lleno de ilusión, sabia que seria una noche larga, así que tome la iniciativa y seguí andando, el camino a mi lado no sin hacerme todo tipo de preguntas, como en un interrogatorio, aunque muchísimo mas amable.

-¿Cuándo te has enterado?¿por que no me lo habías dicho?-me lanzaba muchísimas preguntas sin espacio entre ellas para contestarle, el quería saber todos los detalles, así que empecé,

-Bueno lo he sabido hoy, por eso no te lo había dich…- no me dejo terminar la frase cuando ya tenia otra pregunta,

-¿Lo sabias esta mañana?-

-no, lo supe por la tarde- dije intentando ser lo mas concisa para seguir contestando a sus dudas,

-¿cómo lo has sabido?, hemos estado juntos casi todo el día, no me he separado de ti, ¿en que momento lo has sabido?, dijo muy confundido,

-Bueno en realidad llevaba sintiendo muy rara algunos días, pensé que era cansancio, por todos los casos que hemos llevado- dije esto ultimo subiendo a la camioneta, Booth se había ofrecido amablemente a abrirme la puerta,

el subió también pero se quedo pensando un momento antes de arrancar, y no, vi venir ninguna pregunta mas así que continúe,

-Había hablado de esto con Ángela, le conté mis síntomas, y ella…, bueno ella pregunto si era posible que yo estuviera embarazada, la verdad no era algo que hubiera pasado por mi mente, o que siquiera me hubiera planteando como una posibilidad, pero entonces recordé que tenia una semana de retraso en mi periodo, algo que no era de alarmarse, pero aun así esta tarde mientras estábamos en la bolera, me escape a los baños de el lugar para salir de dudas, y bue…- de pronto el silencio de Booth desapareció,

-Entonces, ¿solo te hiciste una prueba casera?-

-tres- conteste de forma inmediata y pude ver como se le abrían mas los ojos –la primera salio positiva, y se que existe un 0.01% de probabilidad de que sea un falso positivo y aunque fuese algo irracional desconfiar por ese 0.01%, decidí realizarme una segunda y tercera prueba para salir de cualquier duda, y bueno el resultado final fueron tres pruebas positivas, así que no ceo que exista alguna duda- dije tratando de que no se me notara el nerviosismo ilógico que me recorría todo el cuerpo, disimuladamente con una sonrisa lo deje que meditara la situación.

-¿Estas embarazada?-dijo mas para el que para continuar la conversación,

-si Booth, llevo explicándote eso todo el camino, entonces pude darme cuenta que ese camino no era el que llevaba a mi casa,

-¿a dónde vamos Booth?- pregunte muy confundida,

-A casa- dijo tomando mi mano y dedicándome una mirada como si fuera la casa de los dos, y no su departamento,

-Esta bien- creo que esta platica iba a necesitar que le dedicáramos mas tiempo, y que mejor lugar que donde empezó todo,

**Esta es una nueva historia que he escrito, la verdad me siento algo inspirada, espero que les guste y que este al pendiente, ya iré subiendo poco a poco los demás capítulos, espero sus comentarios, criticas y apoyo, Gracias por leerme.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a FOX, y esta historia no fue creada con fines de lucro.**

El resto del camino fue silencioso, aunque la mano de Booth nunca se aparto de la mía, bastaron 5 minutos para estar en el apartamento de Booth, después de toda su caballerosidad, que empezaba a notar como protección, de abrirme la puerta del coche y de la entrada al edificio, llegamos a el departamento, tome asiento en esa sala donde habíamos pasado varias noches platicando,

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?, un jugo?, agua?- dijo el como siempre, un excelente anfitrión, pero lo que yo necesitaba era que se sentara y sintiera lo que yo estaba sintiendo ahora,

-Agua esta bien, ya que no podré beber vino en un largo tiempo, creo que tendré que empezar a acostumbrarme- dije intentando aligerar el ambiente como decía Ángela, Booth río y trajo dos vasos de agua y se sentó en el sofá junto a mi, dejando espacio suficiente para el espíritu santo como el solía decir,

-No beberás una cerveza?, dije yo al ver los dos vasos de agua algo extrañada,

-Bueno, a mi me gusta compartir contigo una copa siempre que termina el día, pero como tu no podrás beber vino conmigo por mucho tiempo, creo que también tendré que acostumbrarme a beber agua como tu, así no te antojaría de algo que no puedes hacer, dijo con una sonrisa enorme en la cara, era tan hermosa, no se si eran las hormonas del embarazo, pero todo me parecía hermoso,

Nos quedamos en silencio en la sala, Booth solo me miraba, pasaba de mi rostro a mi vientre, como si con la mirada pudiera ver lo que llevaba adentro, de pronto soltó un suspiro que rompió el silencio,

-Vamos a tener un bebe, un bebe nuestro, un bebe contigo, es…..

- una locura- dije intentando terminar lo que creía yo que era su frase

-No, es un sueño- dijo esto mientras se acercaba mas a mi con su mirada clavada en la mía, y sus manos buscando mis manos,

-Tu, .. Tu ¿Quieres tener a este bebe?- pregunte para terminar con mis dudas

-Claro, por su puesto que quiero tener este bebe, yo te quiero, te he querido desde el primer momento en que te vi, y se que no lo creerás lógico, pero siempre he sabido que tu eras la mujer de mi vida, y ahora vas a tener un pequeño niño mío, o una niña, es un sueño,- dijo como si por fin el corazón le hubiera soltado la rienda a su boca, metafóricamente, jamás lo vi tan emocionado, estaba feliz y yo lo estaba por que así fuera,

-Booth, pero tu y yo, bueno solo hemos estado juntos una ves, no tenemos una relación formal, ni siquiera un relación semiformal, solo tenemos una noche,…

-la mejor noche de mi vida, Brennan, tenemos mas de 6 años de historia, no necesitamos etiquetas para saber lo que tenemos, yo estoy contigo en las buenas y en las malas, he luchado por ti, he matado, y moriría por ti, te quiero y se que tu me quieres a mi, tenemos mas que una noche, tenemos una historia, ¿no te parece eso suficiente prueba de que el notros existe?-

-Pero, ¿y si yo no puedo,? ¿y si te hago daño? y ¿si no funciona?, Booth yo no podría vivir de nuevo sin ti, te quiero y sabes que fue muy difícil para mi decirlo, no se como hacerlo, no quiero arruinarlo, para ti, ni para el bebe,- había descubierto todo el miedo que sentía ante mi compañero,

-Tempe, podemos con esto, juntos, yo te enseñare lo que te haga falta, tu has aprendido durante estos años y has mejorado muchísimo, yo estaré aquí contigo, siempre, si tu así lo quieres,- dijo el tomándome las manos, en señal de complicidad mutua.

-¿Crees que podremos?-

-Claro, hemos luchado contra el sepulturero, contra payasos asesinos, contra ex compañeros maniáticos, contra fans locos que te aman demasiado, podremos con esto- su mirada quedo clavada en la mía, y tiernamente acerco su cuerpo al mío, con su mano acomodo un mechón de mi cabello y guío mi boca a la suya,

-Vamos a tener una hermosa mini Bones,

-bueno en realidad es mas probable que tengamos un pequeño FBI, ya que según la historia genética de tu familia apunta a que existen mas barones Booth y como el cromosoma encargado del sexo del bebe corre por cuenta tuya seria mas probable que tuviera un niño, digo genéticamente hablando-

-me encanta cuando te pones toda científica, pero estoy seguro que será una pequeña niña,- dijo el acariciando mi pequeña e imperceptible barriguita.

**Gracias a los que leen y comentan, de verdad nos saben lo que significa para mi, espero la sigan leyendo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a FOX, y esta historia no fue creada con fines de lucro.**

-¿y ahora que sigue?-

-Bueno hay que ver a un medico, tomarte los medicamentos, alimentación sana, - dijo el como si en esto fuera un experto,

-bueno, no me refería a lo obvio, me refiero a nosotros, ¿Seremos una pareja ahora?,

-Si tu lo quieres, yo seria el hombre mas feliz del mundo- dijo con una gran sonrisa, parecía que habría muchas de esas esta noche,

-bueno según el protocolo social, tu deberías de haber hecho algún tipo de proposición para poder comenzar con una relación formalmente, bueno yo solo trato de hacer las cosas como se hacen socialmente- dije con un tono apenado –aunque si no lo crees necesario esta bien por mi, tu eres el experto en relaciones humanas-pude ver que mi comentario le había creado una mueca graciosa a su cara,

De pronto el se levanto del sillón y tomo mi mano para que yo hiciera lo mismo, me acomodo cerca de su cuerpo, con sus dos manos tomo mi rostro y me dio pequeños besos por toda la cara mientras me decía con el tono mas serio que le había escuchado,

-¿Temperance Brennan, quieres ser mi novia, mi pareja, mi amante, la mujer de mi vida, la madre de mis futuros hijos, mi compañera?-

-¿Hijos? ¿Crees que tengamos mas de uno?- dije al oír esa palabra en plural.

-Bueno uno nunca sabe, tal ves después del primero no queramos parar- me dijo en una mirada picara -entonces ¿Si quieres?-

-Si, si quiero Booth, quiero todo, te quiero a ti- los dos sonreímos y nos besamos como si fuera la primera ves, con ternura, los dos abrasados, sus brazos rodeando mi cintura y mis manos acariciando su cuello,

nos acomodamos en el sillón, yo recostada encima de el, abrasados los dos, el acariciaba mi hombro y me daba pequeños besos en el cuello que era lo único que quedaba a su alcance, estábamos sumidos en esa nueva experiencia, estábamos juntos, unidos por un pequeño ser humano, al que ya sentíamos que amábamos con la vida,

-quiero que me digas todo Bones, todo lo que sientas siempre, puedes estar segura que yo estaré aquí para los dos, como tu pareja, quiero cumplirte en todos los aspectos, que me hagas cómplice de la creación de nuestra hija o hijo- dijo Booth mientras envolvía mi vientre con sus manos, y me besaba el pelo,

-y , ¿qué síntomas has tenido?, antojos, mareos, nauseas, fatiga, quiero saber como si te ha dado lata el chaval-

-un poco de todo, pero los antojos son los que mas se me han desarrollado-

-¿y como que se te ha atojado?- dijo maravillado, como si fuera la primera mujer embarazada y mis síntomas fueran algo increíble,

-bueno he tenido un par de antojos, ¡Macarrones!, quiero comer macarrones todo el día- dije entre risitas, no podía creer que estuviéramos hablando de esto con Booth

-Vaya un autentico Booth, ya ama la comida favorita de papa- dijo siguiéndome las risas, y ¿cuál es la otra cosa que se te ha antojado?- siguió preguntando aunque la respuesta me causaba bastante pena,

-Es algo que me avergüenza un poco- la verdad es que la pena me brotaba cuando hablaba con Booth a otra persona se lo habría dicho sin mas,

-Vamos Bones, que puede ser tan vergonzoso-

me acerque a el para decírselo casi al oído en un susurro

-he tenido muchas ganas de, tu sabes- sentí que me empecé a poner roja- de volver a estar contigo- termine por decir, y lo mire –no se si eso cuente como antojo-

le dije mientras le dedicaba una miradita tierna pero a la ves sensual,

-lo he dicho, un autentico Booth, sabe lo que le gusta a su Papa, Bueno eso tiene remedio,- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano para guiarme a la recamara-

**Gracias a los que están leyendo esta pequeña historia, lamento decirles que bueno no será muy larga, are otro capitulo y ya, espero que pronto suba mas, saludos y Gracias también por los comentarios.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a FOX, y esta historia no fue creada con fines de lucro.**

Nos empezamos a besar tiernamente, sus besos fueron bajando por mi cuello, y sin llegar a la cama, nos quedamos parados comiéndonos a besos sobre la puerta,

-Sabes que ahora que lo pienso, a mi también se me han antojado algunas cosas- dijo Booth mientras recorría con sus manos mis caderas y bajaba sus besos por donde el cuello pierde su nombre,

-a si?, y puedo saber que se te a antojado- estábamos en la misma sintonía, cuerpo y mente, a mi ya me tenían completamente loca sus besos,

-quieres que te lo diga, o quieres que te lo muestre- dijo con una cara de lujuria y pasión mientras me seguía comiendo a besos, claro que estábamos en la misma sintonía, ahora estaba segura

reímos un poco y sus manos fueron bajando de posición hasta colocarse debajo de mis caderas, el era tremendamente fuerte, eso ya lo sabia pero no me esperaba que de golpe me levantara con una sola mano para colocarme sobre la cama, sin dejarme siquiera respirar, nos fuimos deshaciendo de la ropa, el dominaba era obvio, pero esta ves la del antojo era yo, así que me di media vuelta para colocarme sobre el, balanceando mis caderas sobre las suyas mientras seguía recorriendo su pecho con mis labios,

-esta ves te lo are yo, quiero hacerlo mientras aun pueda- dije saltando a su boca, callando los quejidos que empezaba a provocarle a Booth,

Podía sentir como el ya estaba poniéndose a tono, así que seguí jugando con mi cuerpo sobre el, el coloco sus manos fuertemente sobre mis caderas, bajándolas cada ves mas jugando con todo mi cuerpo, toda la ropa ya había desaparecido, así que comenzamos con el vaivén de cuerpos, no podía evitar dejar salir grandes quejidos de placer, que el callaba con sus labios apasionados, así seguimos realizando otro acto perfecto de nuestra total autoria, terminamos entre gemidos y dulces besos, todo era perfecto, me recosté en su pecho, aun unida a el, pude ver que los dos compartíamos la misma cara de felicidad, no existía ninguna duda, estábamos juntos ahora,

-me encantaría repetir eso toda la vida, eres maravillosa, y te amo- las palabras salieron tan naturales de su boca que fue fácil para mi repetir el gesto,

-yo también te amo, y ya que ahora estamos juntos, y que no puedo estar mas embarazada de lo que estoy, creo que podremos repetirlo las veces que quieras- mire a mi ahora pareja sentimental, y volví a compartir con el esos besos ya eran mi adicción favorita.

Nos quedamos recostados, seguro que repetiríamos el acto, pero por ahora solo necesitábamos descansar un poco sentirnos cerca, como pareja.

-Te imaginas lo que dirán todos cuando se enteren que estamos juntos, que eres mía y yo tuyo, y que vamos a tener un bebe?- dijo con una enorme sonrisa

-Se nos van a venir encima con millones de preguntas, y Ángela, seguro que dará un salto enorme o como poco dejara sordo a todo el Jeffersonian con uno de sus gritos, pero no importa, solo tendré una respuesta para todo, irracional, y normal, que te amo, y que quiero a mi bebe y a ti mas que a nada en el mudo- eran las palabras mas sinceras y las que menos trabajo me habían dado al decirlas, pude ver una pequeña lagrima en la mejilla de Booth,

-yo también te amo, los amo, a ti y a esta pequeñina, o pequeñito que esta aquí adentro- dijo mientras colocaba su mano en mi vientre, y te aseguro que los cuidare con mi vida si es necesario, lo sabes ¿Verdad?-

-Lo se Booth, lo se- se agacho y dio un beso a mi barriga, y ahí se quedo dormido abrasado a su segundo hijo o hija.

**FIN**

Bueno Chicos y chicas, este fue el final de mi segunda historia, perdón si querían que fuera mas larga, pero las he recompensado con escenas muy ardientes, además era una historia que no daba para mucho, espero que les haya gustado, de verdad gracias a las que comentan y están al pendiente. Nos leemos a la próxima.


End file.
